


Models 2: Plans

by astraplain



Series: Models [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the Kurt and Adam model clothes for Sebastian’s company ‘verse… in this installment: Kurt and Sebastian ride in a car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Models 2: Plans

“There go the first quarter profits,” Sebastian told his assistant as they watched Kurt approach with three garment bags and a duffel.

“Did I forget to tell you about that call from Zegna?” Kurt asked lightly as he leaned past Sebastian to press the button for the elevator. He was wearing one of his own designs today, but the jacket was Sebastian’s.

“Is that why you’re here raiding our clothing stores again; you ran out of things to 'borrow’ at home?”

“Hardly,” Kurt scoffed, leaning past Sebastian again to give Nora a sympathetic smile. “He’s cranky when he doesn’t get enough sleep.” he reminded her, “Did you try giving him a Snickers bar?”

“I’m not eating a Snickers at 9:30 in the morning,” Sebastian growled. Nora just nodded and made a note on her tablet when Kurt mouthed KitKat.“

The elevator arrived and the three entered. Sebastian pressed the button for the ground floor and rolled his eyes when Kurt started to protest.

"I’ve already called the car. There’s no way I’m letting you on the subway with a fortune in my clothes. I’ll drop you off on the way.”

“Fine.” Kurt wasn’t foolish enough to turn down such an offer. The clothes were heavy and he had a busy schedule. He and Adam were scheduled for fittings and a meeting with their agent in the afternoon and the charity gala started at seven this evening. He frowned at Nora, remembering.“You’re not joining us tonight?”

“Last minute change of plans: I’m leaving for Atlanta at three. Sebastian’s dropping me off to pack.”

“Then who’s…?” Kurt groaned as Nora reached into her pocket and handed him a paper. “Oh.”

“Don’t act like you’re stuck with the dog who peed on the carpet,” Sebastian snarked as the company car pulled up to the curb and he escorted them outside. He waited while Kurt handed his bags off to the driver to be stored in the trunk, then climbed in when Kurt and Nora were settled.

“You remember last time?” Kurt grumbled, his voice dark and low. Sebastian’s grin didn’t help lighten the mood. What? Like he wasn’t going to flirt with the very attractive representative from Dior? It wasn’t his fault the man had brought his partner. The whole thing was a simple misunderstanding and Sebastian had offered to pay for the damages.

“If it wasn’t for Adam, you’d have ended up in the hospital.”

“Would you have visited me?” Sebastian asked, managing to look like a lost schoolboy for about three seconds before ruining it by adding, “As a candy striper?”

“Desperate measures,” Kurt told Nora as he reached into one of the compartments in the car and took out a Snickers bar from the stash the driver kept there for these kinds of emergencies. He handed it to Sebastian with a raised eyebrow and laughed when the candy was snatched from his hand. “You should learn to eat breakfast.”

“Someone was distracting me,” Sebastian said through a mouthful of chocolate. Kurt shook his head at the man’s dreadful manners and started a discussion with Nora about the plans for fashion week.

“We’re doing coats,” Sebastian interjected, looking smug. Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course they’d do coats now that Sebastian could claim it as his idea; Kurt had been suggesting coats for months.

“Adam will be happy,” Nora offered, too used to the interplay between Kurt and Sebastian to let it distract her. “He never complained but he seemed really cold during that last shoot.”

“It was a unique idea; swimwear in the Arctic Circle,” Kurt’s tone made it clear how much he enjoyed that particular adventure. To this day he and Adam were convinced it was all because Sebastian had made a ridiculous bet with someone. Unfortunately, the ads had won critical acclaim and awards. He dreaded to think where they’d be going next.

“Swimsuits at the beach has been done to death,” Sebastian observed as he crumpled the empty candy wrapper and stuffed it in his pocket. “My company has a reputation for the unexpected.”

“You’ve been reading your PR material again,” Kurt scolded sharing a commiserating look with Nora. They’d suffered through many revisions of those materials while Sebastian and the marketing team were writing them.

“Sebastian,” Nora intervened before the conversation could degenerate into one of those 'discussions’ that happened so often between Kurt and Sebastian. “We’re almost at my place. Are there any last minute instructions?”

The next ten minutes were spent reviewing the plans for Nora’s time in Atlanta meeting with one of their largest buyers. Getting them behind Sebastian’s fledgling line of casual wear by unknown designers could make the difference between success and an expensive experiment.

Kurt waited in the car chatting with Fred, Sebastian’s long-time driver while Sebastian escorted Nora up to her apartment and most likely flooded her with last minute details. Despite his well-practiced manner of casual disregard, Sebastian was extremely conscientious, especially when it came to his business and those he considered his close friends.

“She’ll be fine,” Kurt assured him once Sebastian was back in the car.

“She’d better be more than fine. It’s not just my neck on the line. There are a half-dozen wannabe designers counting on this for their big break, including one particular pain in my ass named Hummel.”

“You say that with such affection.” Kurt fluttered his eyelashes and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. He could feel the vibrations of Sebastian’s laughter and after a moment, Sebastian’s arm slipped around him, pulling Kurt close.

“I notice you didn’t deny it,” Sebastian pointed out before pressing a kiss against Kurt’s temple.

“Never. Adam’s the sweet one in this relationship. It’s my job to keep you both on your toes.”

“You certainly do that, Kurt,” Sebastian assured him before his lips curved up in a teasing grin and he added, “That’s why Adam and I like to sweep you off your feet.” And although Kurt didn’t know it yet, that’s exactly what was going to happen tonight after the gala, when the three of them came home to their penthouse for Adam’s very special dessert with the trio of rings Sebastian commissioned perched on top.

::end::


End file.
